I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and methods generally aimed at surgery. More particularly, the present invention is directed at a system and related methods for performing neurophysiologic assessments with additional pressure monitoring.
II. Description of Related Art
It has been estimated that somewhere between 50 and 70 million people suffer from chronic back pain in the United States. In most cases, conservative therapies, including, for example, bed rest and physical therapy will succeed in alleviating or at least significantly reducing the back pain. Still, a significant number of patients are unaided by conservative therapies alone and undergo spinal surgery before finding relief. The rate at which caregivers and patients opt for surgery also continues to grow as medical technology advances and surgical options increase. In all, approximately 750,000 spine surgeries are performed per year in the United States alone.
When necessary, spine surgery may provide great benefit to the patient, often allowing patients to resume activities long since abandoned because of the debilitating pain. Spine surgery, however, is not without risk. Operating on or near the spine generally means operating in close proximity to delicate neural tissue, such as the spinal cord and nerve roots. Often, in order to reach the surgical target site the delicate nerve tissue must be retracted out of the surgical corridor. A typical nerve retractor serves to pull or otherwise maintain the nerve outside the area of surgery, thereby protecting the nerve from inadvertent damage or contact by the “active” instrumentation used to perform the actual surgery. While generally advantageous in protecting the nerve, it has been observed that such retraction can cause nerve function to become impaired or otherwise pathologic over time due to the retraction. In certain surgical applications, such as spinal surgery, it is not possible to determine if such retraction is hurting or damaging the retracted nerve until after the surgery (generally referred to as a change in “nerve health” or “nerve status”).
The present invention is directed at eliminating, or at least reducing the effects of, the above-described problems.